mixed_slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Desertruin
Desertruin - jest bardzo rzadkim śluzakiem typu Ziemia. Jego zdolności skupiają się na tworzeniu piasku. Umiejętności Protoforma *Wytwarza wiry gęstego piasku, służące mu do szybszego podróżowania lub obrony. *Dmucha piaskiem, rozsiewając małą burzę piaskową, pozwalającą na dezorientację wroga. *Dotykiem obraca w piasek małe przedmioty stworzone z materiałów pochodzących z ziemi (np.: kamyczki, małe metalowe obiekty, małe kryształy). *Poprzez kontakt z ziemią wsłuchuje się w jej głos, mogąc zlokalizować osoby lub śluzaki w najbliższym zasięgu, poprzez wyczuwanie śluzaczej lub mrocznej energii za pośrednictwem ziemi. Muszą jednak mieć oni kontakt z gruntem. *Potrafi pływać bardzo szybko w gęstych piaskach. Transformacja *Wytwarza gęste skupiska piasku, które mogą uderzać i odpychać wrogów. Kształtowane są w różny sposób: piaskowe wybuchy, kule, łuki, itp. *Tworzy piasek, utwardzając go w formie różnych obiektów, takich jak np.: mosty, mury, schody. *'Turn to the Sand' - poprzez dotyk obraca w piasek przedmioty stworzone z materiałów pochodzących z ziemi (np.: metalowe bronie, kryształy, czy też same skały). **Użycie tej zdolności na śluzakach, które swoją biologią są związane z ziemią (np.: Rammstone, Geoshard, Slicksilver, śluzak taki jak Arachnet mimo bycia ziemnym nie liczy się) może je bardzo poważnie zranić, wyłączając z walki na dłuższy czas. *'Sand Giant' - śluzak obudowuje swoje ciało wyjątkowo gęstym piaskiem, zbijając go w twardą masę na kształt wysokiej humanoidalnej istoty. Pozwala mu to na prowadzenie ataku z użyciem potężnych pięści, lub służyć jako środek transportu. Wszelkie obrażenia są od razu regenerowane. *'Ant Lion Pit' - śluzak wbija się w grunt, zawalając go i tworząc ogromne ruchome piaski, zdolne objąć sobą spory obszar. Wchłaniają one wroga do środka, skrajnie wysuszając. *'Sands of Death' - śluzak uderza w grunt, kierując gigantyczną lawinę piasku, która grzebie w sobie wszystko na co natrafi, żywe organizmy skrajnie odwadniając. *'Rain on Sands' - śluzak wiruje, tworząc piaskowy wir z którego miota gradem piaskowych, twardych pocisków, przypominające piaskowy deszcz. *'Glasses Shield' - śluzak wiruje, otoczony piaskiem. Drobiny piasku zbijają się w strukturę zbliżoną do bardzo grubego szkła, tworząc przed śluzakiem tarczę. Tarcza chroni przed mocnymi atakami, odbijając je na boki. Tarcza nie jest na tyle duża aby osłonić kilka osób, służy głównie samemu śluzakowi do obrony, aczkolwiek może nią osłonić kogoś, z tym że da to małą powierzchnię obronną. *'Sand World' - śluzak wznieca ogromną burzę piaskową, która obejmuje swoim zasięgiem nawet obszar wielkości miasta. Utrudnia ona poruszanie się oraz patrzenie innym osobom. Tylko Desertruin potrafi płynnie poruszać się i atakować. Cechy *'Zwiększona mobilność' - śluzak jest bardzo mobilny, mogąc bez problemu zawracać w locie, a nawet ruszyć ponownie do walki po chwilowym zatrzymaniu się (np.: używając Glasses Shield). *'Poruszanie się w piasku' - śluzak potrafi bez problemu poruszać się w gęstym piasku oraz w burzy piaskowej, nie tracąc ani trochę na prędkości. *'Przeżycie w piaskach' - śluzak potrafi przetrwać zakopany w głębokich piaskach, nie otrzymując absolutnie żadnego uszczerbku na zdrowiu. *'Widzenie w piasku' - śluzak potrafi bez problemu dostrzegać obiekty będąc w burzy piaskowej tudzież w gęstych piaskach, co pozwala uniknąć mu przeszkód. *'Niskie zapotrzebowanie na wodę' - śluzak potrafi przeżyć bez wody naprawdę bardzo długi okres. Nawet mając do niej dostęp, potrzebuje niewiele wody aby funkcjonować. *'Odporność na susze i upały' - śluzak potrafi bez problemu znosić susze oraz upały. Ciekawostki *Jego piasek ma wyjątkowe właściwości wysuszające i odwadniające - słabsze roślinne śluzaki są wobec niego praktycznie bezsilne. *Był wzorowany na Ajeel'u Ramal'u z Fairy Tail. *Jest jednym z najskuteczniejszych śluzaków: jego piaskowe ataki oraz zdolność do obracania w piach ziemno-pochodnych obiektów dają mu wielką przewagę w starciu ze śluzakami typu Ziemia, Metal oraz Roślina, a rozmaitość ataków czyni starcia z nim ciężkimi. *Jego największą słabością są wodne ataki, aczkolwiek gdy wspiera się piaskową burzą (Sand World) nawet wodne śluzaki mogą mieć z nim problem. *Mimo że rośliny wywodzą się z ziemi, Desertruin nie potrafi ich obrócić w piach, ponieważ są one z substancji organicznych, a nie tych wywodzących się z ziemi. *Jego szklana tarcza potrafi zatrzymać nawet niektóre Fuzyjne Strzały. Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Ziemia Kategoria:Śluzaki Bardzo Rzadkie Kategoria:Fairy Tail